madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Germaine
Germaine was one of the royal princes in Asvarre who was notorious for his tyranny and (temporarily) ruled his kingdom with an iron regime. Infamous for his execution to his siblings for "treason" and feud with his survived brother Eliot, Germaine was also a former lord of Tallard Graham who ironically later betrayed him by staging a coup and assassinated the late prince. Character Information Appearance Germaine was described as an obese prince who had a round belly. Before his changed appearances however, some claimed that Germaine used to be a handsome prince with a pretty face. Personalty Germaine was described as a slothful and cruel person who was often seen with a gloomy face. As the laziest prince, Germaine would never leave the throne room even during bath time and meals. He often used his tyrannical ways to rule his people with an iron fist. According to himself, generosity and tolerance allowed other people to take advantage of him/her. As a warning to his peers, he was willing to use any method, ranging from murder to destruction in order to suppress his subjects. He was also willing to execute his family members whom he viewed as "traitors" to the throne, though this was likely just an excuse to remove potential rivals to his power. Despite his tyranny however, Germaine had at least a sense of duty. The reasoning behind his actions were to eliminate anyone who may have been corrupting Asvarre. Aside from that, Germaine was a somewhat proud prince who prided himself on his strong army and his heritage as a member of Asvarre's royal family, in which he believed as the next king even his right as his father's successor was revoked. History Germaine was the eldest son of King Zacharias. Prior to Zacharias' reign, Germaine assisted his father in handling Asvarre's affairs and in order to become the next king, he had to learn everything in politics to succeed his father. One day, he found out that a certain aristocrat was unable to pay the tax due to a poor harvest and despite the fact that he planned to pay the original amount, Zacharias also ordered him to pay 10% as an additional fine. Unfortunately two years later, Zacharias' mercy did little to change when that very aristocrat began repeating his mistakes, and to make matters worse, Germaine also discovered that other noblemen were also conducting similar grievances. To send his strong message, Germaine went to the noble's home by himself, slaughtering his family members and burned his home as his warning to the noble should he repeat his mistakes in the future. As the result of his tyranny in just one month, Germaine was eliminating the "corruption" momentarily as the nobles immediately brought their tax payments. He was also one of the few who recognized Tallard's talents as he relied on them to effortlessly defeat his enemies. Some time after Brune's civil war, Zacharias passed away under mysterious circumstances. Before his father's burial ceremony could even begin however, Germaine ordered his siblings to be executed under the pretense of "treason". Out of all of them, only Eliot and Guinevere escaped their ill fate. However, because nearly everyone viewed his siblings' execution as atrocious and cruel, Germaine's right as Zacharias's successor was revoked with most Asvarre citizens favor Guinevere instead; to make matters worse, Eliot had allied himself with pirates and attempting to stage an insurgency against Germaine, forcing the elder prince to escape to the mainland and station Valverde as his stronghold. Since the exile prince's only supporters were Tallard and his army, the civil war in Asvarre broke out between both brothers for Asvarre's domination. Chronicles Meeting with Tigre, the Brune Hero and Zhcted's Secret Envoy Tallard Coup and Death In evening, Germaine has been stayed in the Audience Hall for the entire day. When his chamberlain informed the prince regarding the upcoming deadline, Germaine decided to command a secret arrest upon the trio and send a request letter to Muozinel Army for their alliance, with the Zhcted messengers as their compensation. Despite the chamberlain's pleas to reconsider since his (Germaine's) actions could make Brune and Zhcted as enemies, Germaine instead insisted the command while grunting over his loath towards Tigre, whom he attributed as similar to his late father. As the chamberlain's reluctantly follows the prince's order and leaves the room, Germaine remarked his past while anticipating in gaining Muozinel's allegiance in defeating his sibling before taking a nap. Unbeknownst to him however, Tallard betrayed him by staging a coup and attacking Valverde castle and assassinated him in his sleep, resulting his death. Legacy Germaine was survived through his only surviving sibling Guinevere who later became the new Queen of Asvarre after Eliot's demise. Navigation Category:Asvarre Category:Male Character Category:Deceased Category:Royal Family Category:Antagonists